wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seabed
N A M E This character belongs to BanderItchy. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. WORK IN PROGRESS! DO NOT STEAL! I give credit to Avalon Cat for the coding, found on Heliosanctus Testing Wiki! Seabed is a female lesbian SeaWing who explores hidden islands. Known as a strong feirce, fighter, Seabed is actually quite insecure on the inside, and appears in Finding It All as a friend of Semiarid's. She is currently developing feelings for the SandWing, but tries to hide it. Appearance Seabed is a very thin SeaWing. She has purple eyes and her blue tongue is normally very long. Her nostril is a very dark cyan, ans it goes around her stripes on her snout and head. Her aqua blue scales are very bright, and Seabed has dark cyan sing membranes with sharp black claws on the end. Seabed has a incredibly sharp tail, but in exchange, it's very short. Seabed has black claws on her talons. Sometimes, Seabed will have a brown bag around her neck, but only on certain occasions. Skills Seabed is a skilled swimmer, like most SeaWings. An excellent map reader, Seabed is great at geography. Seabed may sometimes be a great collector, finding shells very quickly. She may identify certain sea plants very quickly, but only if they are found commonly by other dragons. Powers Seabed can breathe underwater and see in the dark. However, if it is too dark, she may only see black and white. Her long tail is excellent at making big waves and sometimes as her main weapon. Like all SeaWings, she is able to light up the markings on her scales as a weapon to blind others. Weaknesses Seabed sometimes come off as fierce. She can drive people away easily against her will. The SeaWing will sometimes be a little cocky, although this is very rare. History Seabed was a small egg, abandoned near the Summer Palace. She learnt to fend for her own, finding food and caring for herself. This normally led to Seabed finding mysterious places, and nearly got killed multiple times, the reason of the bruises on her body. Seabed didn't care much, only enjoying the adventures she had earned on the course of exploring. Fortually, Seabed had one day, raised to the ranks of a temperory SeaWing guard. Not well known and respected, Seabed had heard of rumors many times, never taking much depth into them. There was one person close to Seabed, known as Fangtooth. He was highly premoted as a servant in the Summer Palace, and despite Fangtooth's tendency to gossip out of business hours and make horribld humors, Seabed tended to Fangtooth like a close friend. Until he betrayed her. One day, Fangtooth had reported a large mascarre had happened in the throne room when the queen was away, and had blamed the victim on none other but Seabed. The SeaWing was pretty much shocked at this, unable to say how it wasn't true due to this betrayal. In that way, Fangtooth had told the others it was her, and Seabed was banished without a second chance or word, but quickly biting one of the guard's holding her as the only response Seabed had said as she grabbed her bags, and flew away. Ever since then, Fangtooth had constantly made rumors of Seabed, saying of her killings on the street. Seabed always got more hurt by this, blaming herself for falling for the betrayal Fangtooth had made. Trying to hold herself from the guilt Seabed had of trusting him, she decided to explore hidden islands and collect gold to go against her grief. So, that's what she did. And has been doing for a long time now. Personality Seabed is a tough indivuadul. She's always ready to fight and join a war without a second thought. This normally leads her in a bunch of trouble, with a lot of scars bruised all over her body. Despite this, she never stops fighting and injuring, calling it a job to her. Despite her bold personality, deep down, Seabed is more insecure, and is scared of what people think of her. When she gets insulted, she gets really angry, but also hurt that someone fought those things. Seabed normally has to bottle up her emotions to make sure she stays the same, feirce, brave and not to messed with. Once you interact with her a big more, Seabed is way more outgoing then what people expect. She easily holds her bonds, and seems sad when her friends betray her. When alone with her friends, Seabed is incredibly friendly, but her anger still remains quite a bit, but not much worse Seabed is normally a great explorer, and spends her free time exploring islands and grabbing gold along the way. She normally keeps this to herself, but actually enjoys treasure. Relationships Semiarid Although it took a while to realise it, Seabed developed feelings for the cowardly SandWing. She likes her loyalty and art, and tries to hide her romantic side from her. Semiarid in the only person Seabed trusts fully, and loves her with all her heart. Trivia *A Seabed is the ground under the sea. *Seabed doesn't care for her looks, and doesn't make a big deal about her scars. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (BanderItchy)